As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. An option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS may be physically constructed of a chassis that houses the various electronic components of the IHS. The chassis of an IHS may be a modular structure that is constructed from multiple pieces of sheet metal that are fastened together using screws, clips and various other attachment mechanism. During manufacture of an IHS constructed from a modular chassis, the various chassis modules may be placed on an assembly table where they are pushed together and fastened. Proper alignment of the modular chassis components during this assembly process is crucial. In many cases, once the module components appear to be aligned on an assembly table, screws are used to permanently fasten the modular components of the chassis together. However, due to inherent tolerances of sheet metal manufacturing, and imperfections and non-uniformity in the assembly table work surface, relatively small degrees of misalignment between the modular components must be overcome. If the small degrees of misalignment are not tolerated by the design, manufacturing errors can occur, including issues such as inadvertent cross-threading of the screws used to fasten the modular components together, or inability to install screws into the required fastener locations. The misaligned chassis components are now fastened incompletely with cross-threaded screws. In some scenarios, the chassis components may be structurally sound despite the cross-threading of the screws, but may nonetheless result in the chassis being misshapen, and not within design specifications of the intended use case. Additional permanent damage to the chassis, and potentially to elements of the enclosure of the IHS and to the electronic components that are fastened to the chassis, may result as the misshapen chassis continues in the assembly process. In other scenarios, the cross-threading of the screws may result in damage to the threads that is sufficient to result in failure of this attachment point, thus allowing movement of the chassis components.